1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle, and more particularly a temperature adjustment of the air conditioning apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In a conventional air conditioning apparatus for a vehicle as shown in JP-A-1-114507, a temperature of conditioned air blown out from a foot air outlet is higher than a temperature of conditioned air blown out from a defroster air outlet in a foot mode or a foot/defroster mode for blowing out conditioned air from both of the foot air outlet and the defroster air outlet. In the conventional air conditioning apparatus, cool air flowing through a cool air passage and warm air flowing through a warm air passage are mixed together in an air mixing chamber portion, the defroster air outlet is disposed in the air mixing chamber portion at a downstream air side of the cool air passage, and the foot air outlet is disposed in the air mixing chamber portion at a downstream air side of the warm air passage.
In addition, in the air conditioning apparatus, an additional warm air leading passage is formed to increase the temperature of conditioned air blown out from the defroster air outlet to improve an effect for defrosting the windshield of the vehicle.
However, the warm air leading passage is separately formed to project to an outside of an air conditioning unit. Thus, there is a problem that the size of the air conditioning apparatus becomes large by forming the warm air leading passage.